mystic_domain_of_kullinziosfandomcom-20200214-history
Ross
"I'll prove to everyone that I'm capable! One day I'll be as strong as my father was!" Description Ross is very fit and muscular for his age of eighteen years. His hair is brown and unkempt, his eyes are a hue of blue, and his skin is tanned from all his work outdoors as well as training. His posture is almost always seen as positive and open, as he is full of energy and a desire to prove himself. Armor Typically Ross wears leather armor, however this may change as time progresses. Arms Ross is always seen with various types of axes. He is insistent that axes are the best weapon for the strong, however this belief comes solely from the fact that his father used axes exclusively. When hunting, Ross can be seen using a bow and arrow. History (In progress) Skills Athletics - Ross's father was a warrior who served in his nation's army. His father had become a renown warrior and known as a man with no peer, and due to this Ross wished to follow in his father's footsteps. Everyday since Ross was a boy he would run drills outside that has led to him being a very well toned and strong specimen. Hunting - His family was not wealthy and so purchasing foods daily was not an option. As a means to feed himself and his family he was taught to hunt and use all parts of an animal. Woodworking - Training with an ax lead to working with wood. From chopping would to using it to build benches, chairs, or whatever Ross needed, he learned to do. Major Flaw/Flaws: Naive - Ross is still a young man and has much to learn, however his zeal to show how strong he is pushes him forward. This can lead to poor choices, reckless abandon, and other things that may cause him harm. Minor Flaw/Flaws: Stubborn - Ross is very hard headed when it comes to what he wants. He will do whatever he can to achieve the result or get what he wants. Uneducated - Growing up on a farm to a poor family he has never received a formal education. He has however learned most of the basics from homeschooling. Personality Beliefs Loyalty - Above all else Ross is loyal. If he sides with you, he will not back down until he is unconscious or dead. Honor - Ross has worked for everything in life and has never thought about stealing from others. He will always be direct about things, and will point out if he finds something dishonorable. Quirks Eagerness - Ross is very excited, especially about this new world. He will ask questions until his breath runs out if you let him, and will readily accept most challenges. Relationships Aila - Mostly unknown to Ross, however she helped to save his life and so he feels indebted to her. Bakro - So far he doesn't know much about this Mithril ranked adventurer, but so far he sees him as a mentor figure and just a cool guy. Balthazar - Friend and hopefully battle brother to Ross. He aided in saving Ross's life and Ross feels indebted to him. Cian - A woman who seems to be his age that makes him shy when he really isn't. She is very kind however! Lorcan - Chieftan of Crann Ar'tuar and possible future father figure to Ross. He is already trying to impress him. Regneir - Sort of his boss? Seems like a kind guy, and Ross is ready to prove himself to Regneir. Samir - Friendly man, however Ross hasn't gotten to know him well. Sitka - Friendly to Ross and very helpful! Ross hopes to work with her to learn about blacksmithing! Tom - Ross has an indifference towards him, both helpful however also... well seemingly demeaning. Ylva - Ross finds her very friendly and hopes to become good friends with her. She fully healed Ross and he feels indebted to her. Category:Characters